


are we in the clear yet?

by whitewoofgeralt



Series: prompt fills [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: A little something something, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Sort Of, Werewolves, kind of like.. hybrid were wolves ya feel me, prompt request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22688791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitewoofgeralt/pseuds/whitewoofgeralt
Summary: Rain fell hard and unrelenting as they trudged their way through the rapidly darkening woods; the roar of the river and the boom of thunder drowning out all other signs of life. He stumbled, boots catching on an uprooted root and let out a cry that the storm swallowed up.“Fuck,” he whispered, clutching at the throbbing in his ribs; a reminder that he’d allowed himself to fall out of line one too many times.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov
Series: prompt fills [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632124
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	are we in the clear yet?

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill for @PendragonBea on twitter!

Rain fell hard and unrelenting as they trudged their way through the rapidly darkening woods; the roar of the river and the boom of thunder drowning out all other signs of life. He stumbled, boots catching on an uprooted root and let out a cry that the storm swallowed up.

“Fuck,” he whispered, clutching at the throbbing in his ribs; a reminder that he’d allowed himself to fall out of line one too many times.

He didn’t hear Natasha double back, not until her fingers slid along his jaw and tilted his face up. She looked him over, her eyes assessing…calculating in a way that made him bristle and force himself to stand up straighter.

“You don’t have to do that,” she said. “You’re hurting.”

“So are you.” He trailed his thumb along the cut on her cheek, brows furrowing. “It’s deeper than we thought.”

Natasha nodded as she pulled Bucky’s hand away and held it firmly in hers’ before she tugged him forward. “Come on. We don’t have the luxury to stay still for long. I think there’s a cabin up ahead. We can afford a few minutes to look ourselves over.”

“Okay.”

He let Natasha pull him forward as crack of thunder shook the ground underneath him. He glanced up, saw nothing but black. “How can you even see anything?” he muttered, allowing himself to lean a little harder on Natasha.

“I’ve always had better eyesight than you.”

“Bullshit.”

“You’re hurt, James. We both know that your abilities aren’t up to par.”

Bucky knew he couldn’t argue with her, so instead he let her guide him towards the cabin on knees that wanted to buckle as the ache in his ribs became harder to ignore. They’d barely gotten out alive, and he knew he was to blame for that.

If only he could have kept it together. If didn’t ask so many questions.

“I’m sorry about all of this.”

“What do you mean?” Natasha didn’t look at him as she climbed the steps of the cabin, her boots leaving a trail of mud behind her. 

He watched as she turned the handle on the door, brows shooting up in surprise to find it unlocked. Natasha met his gaze with a shrug and pushed the door all the way open.

“It’s clear,” she said, “if that’s what you’re wondering. I don’t think anyone has been here in a while.”

Bucky followed her inside and shut the door against the storm outside, let out a sigh of relief as the barrier between them made everything less…loud. He sank against the wall, knees coming up to his chest as his ass hit the floor.

“James…”

“Mmm?”

“Do you truly believe that this is all your fault?”

“Yes and no.”

Natasha sighed as she moved to sit down beside him. Even in the unlit cabin, Bucky could see the blood that still oozed from the cut on her cheek. They’d have to deal with that sooner or later.

“Do you regret this, James?”

Bucky shook his head. “What I regret is that I dragged you into this mess. I’m the one who started questioning everything and I pulled you down with me because of it.”

“You’re as dumb as you are pretty,” Natasha muttered as she reached out to grin his chin firmly in her hand. “You are not the first to question the motives of our pack and you will not be the last.”

Bucky frowned. “What do you mean?”

“We aren’t safe discussing it here, as much as I would like to. Let’s just say that there are secrets buried so deep that it would make your skin crawl.” Dropping her hand from Bucky’s chin, she lowered her head onto his shoulder.

“So, where do we go from here?”

“I have a friend in the mountains. We’ll be safe there.”

“Okay.” Pressing a kiss to the top of Natasha’s head, he pulled her in closer. “Okay.”


End file.
